Gaven's Favorites
Animals and Characters by Gaven love's animals 2004. Species Elephant, African Bush (Animals).jpg|African Bush Elephant Cincinnati_Zoo_Elephant.png|Asian Elephant Pittsburgh Zoo Lion.png|Lion Zebra (Animals).jpg|Plains Zebra Pittsburgh Zoo Giraffe.png|Giraffe Eastern Black Rhinoceros.png|Black Rhinoceros Bengal Tigers.jpg|Tiger Cape Buffalo.jpg|African Buffalo Blue-Wildebeest.jpg|Blue Wildebeest HippopotamusImage.jpg|Common Hippopotamus Nile crocodile 1.jpg|Nile Crocodile Grizzly bear in denver zoo.jpg|Brown Bear Wolf, Grey.jpg|Grey Wolf Ostrich, Southern.jpg|Ostrich Flamingo, Greater.jpg|Greater Flamingo Cincinnati_Zoo_Kangaroo.png|Red Kangaroo Moose.jpg|Moose Cincinnati Zoo Indian Rhino.png|Indian Rhinoceros Toledo Zoo Clownfish.png|Common Clownfish Toledo Zoo Regal Tang.png|Regal Tang Shark, Great White.jpg|Great White Shark Shark, Blue.jpg|Blue Shark Hammerhead shark, smooth.jpg Shark, Bull.jpg|Bull Shark Shark, Leopard.jpg Common bx turtl.jpg Turtle, Green Sea.jpg Ailuropoda melanoleuca.jpg|Giant Panda Gorilla, Western.jpg|Western Gorilla Columbus Zoo Okapi.png|Okapi Cheviot Sheep.jpg|Domestic Sheep Cow (Animals).jpg|Domestic Cow Cincinnati Zoo Horse.png|Prezawlski's Wild Horse Quarter Horse.jpg|Domestic Horse Chicken, Domestic.jpg|Domestic Chicken Male-Indian-peafowl-calling.jpg|Indian Peafowl Forest-elephant-bull.jpg|African Forest Elephant Grevy's Zebra Stallion.jpg|Grévy's Zebra Tampa Safari Rhino.png|White Rhinoceros Mallard.jpg Woolly Mammoth.jpg Megatherium-americanum-2017b-738x591.jpg Smilodon-fatalis-2015-738x591.jpg Quagga.jpg Archie the Orangutan.jpg Macaw, scarlet.jpg Cheetah Kruger.jpg|Cheetah Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis -Kruger National Park, Limpopo, South Africa-8.jpg African Wild Dog.jpg|African Wild Dog Prariedog, Blacktail.jpg Bear, Himalayan Black.jpg Toledo Zoo Polar Bear.png|Polar Bear Bear, American Black.jpg Bear, Spectacled.jpg Thomsons-gazelle.jpg|Thomson's Gazelle Warthog, Southern.jpg|Common Warthog Meerkat.png|Meerkat Octopus, Flapjack.jpg Octopus, common (Octopus vulgaris).jpg Octopus, Giant Pacific.jpg Thaumoctopus mimicus, Mimic octopus, Lembeh Straits IMG 6708.jpg Zebra turkeyfish.jpg Turkey, Domestic.jpg Columbus Zoo Python.png High-Yellow Sorong Amethystine Scrub Python (Morelia amethistina).jpg Noah's Ark Chameleons Geckos Vipers Pythons.jpg Green Tree Python.jpg Python, Burmese.jpg ReticulatedPython.jpg Labord's chameleon.jpg Jewel chameleon.jpg Mediterranean chameleon.jpg Chameleon, Namaqua.jpg JacksonsChameleon.jpg Amazon-jaguar.jpg Laughing-Kookaburra2-ct280-280x360.jpg Gentoo Penguin.jpg Adelie Penguin.jpg Royal Penguin.jpg Macaroni Penguin.jpg Northern Rcokhopper Penguin.jpg Southern Rockhopper Penguin.jpg Erect-Crested Penguin.jpg AdeliePenguin.jpg Humboldt penguin.jpg Emperor-penguin.jpg King penguin.jpg American Red-Fox.jpg Bat-eared fox utah's hogle zoo.jpg Deer, Whitetail.jpg Red Deer.jpg Roe-deer.jpg Mule Deer.jpg Reindeer.jpg Zebra, Hartmann's Mountain.jpg Bongo1.jpg Ibex.jpg Nubian ibex.jpg 1129516-cool-klipspringer-backgrounds.jpg Black Sable Antelope.jpg Rhinoceros, Sumatran.jpg Rhinoceros, Wooly.jpg Rhinoceros, Javan.jpg 2012-bb-jackal-1.jpg Indian Jackal.jpg Common-jellyfish.jpg North-american-porcupine.jpg African-Crested-Porcupine.jpg Domesticcometgoldfish.jpg Florida-manatee-kings-bay-615.jpg Dugong.jpg Sea Lion, Callifornia.jpg European Badger.jpg Honey badger.jpg Americanbadgerfws.jpg Yak.jpg Moorish-idol.jpg Pekin-duck.jpg Domestic Pig.jpg Apeldoorn Apenheul zoo Bonobo.jpg Naked Mole Rat.jpg Indianapolis Zoo Dolphin.png Killer Whale.jpg HumpbackWhale.jpg Panthera uncia.jpg Mandrill oregon zoo.jpg Hyena, Striped.jpg Spotted Hyena.jpg Beaver.jpg Otter, Asian Small-Clawed.jpg Otter, North American River.jpg Otter, European.jpg Spotted-necked otter.jpg Giant-Otter.jpg Sea Otter.jpg Orycteropus afer.jpg Leopard, clouded.jpg Maned Wolf 11, Beardsley Zoo, 2009-11-06.jpg Baboon, Chacma.jpg Baboon, Olive.jpg Hamadrayas 02b.jpg Gelada.jpg San Diego Zoo Chimp.png Toledo Zoo Penguins.png Toledo Zoo Yellow Tang.png Three Stripe Damselfish.jpg Emu.jpg Octopus rubescens.jpg Royal Gramma.jpg Iguana, Green.jpg SlothBear.JPG Tyrannosaurus rex.png Triceratops.jpg Stegosaurus-detail-header.png JP Brachiosaurus.png Velociraptor.jpg Apatosaurus.jpg Spino (7).jpg GreaterRhea.jpg Brookfield Zoo Bison.png Wedge-Tailed Eagle.jpg Philippine Eagle.jpg AlaskanBaldEagle.jpg Sidewinder marvi4hr.jpg Monkey, Proboscis.jpg Mule-003.jpg Ankylosaurus-detail-header.png Fennec Fox.jpg Iguanadon.png Edmontosaurus-detail-header.png Baryonyx-detail-header.png Dwarf Zebu Bull.jpeg West African Dwarf Crocodile.jpg Gaur Male.jpg Yellow Long Nose Butterflyfish.jpg Amadillo, Nine-Banded.jpg Armadillo, Pink Fairy.jpg Armadillo, Brazilian Three-Banded.jpg Turtle, East African Black Mud.jpg Mudskipper.jpg Owl, Eurasian Eagle.png Eurasian-lynx-walking-through-snow-in-summer-coat.jpg 1200px-North-American-bullfrog1.jpg RockyMountainBighornStance.jpg Frog, Red-Eyed Tree.jpg Duck, African Black.jpg Columbus Zoo Komodo Dragon.png Nile Monitor.jpg Pittsburgh Zoo Sea Otter.png Seal, Ross.jpg Fur seal, Galapagos.jpg Elephant seal, southern.jpg Seal, Bearded.jpg Seal, Hawaiian Monk.jpg Seal, Crabeater.jpg Seal, Caspian.jpg Gemsbok.jpg Lechwe, Nile.jpg Lechwe, Red.jpg Scimitar horned oryx walking.jpg Male-Arabian-oryx-crossing-clearing.jpg Beisa Oryx, Samburu NR, Kenya.jpg FossaImage.JPG Pittsburgh Zoo Ocelot.png Serval1.jpg Caracal caracal.jpg Parrot, African Grey.jpg Crane, Sandhill.jpg Grey-crowned-crane2.jpg Crane, Red-Crowned.jpg Egret, Cattle.jpg Springbok.jpg Common_whale_shark.jpg Vulture, Indian.jpg Vulture, King.jpg Vulture, Turkey.jpg 1200px-2012-white-backed-vulture.jpg Lappet-faced-vulture.jpg Rüppell's Vulture.jpg Black Wildebeest.jpg Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Takin.png Common Eland1.jpg Jackrabbit, white-tailed.jpg Rabbit, European.jpg Black-tailed Jackrabbit.jpg Orangutan, Sumatran.jpg Boa, Emerald Tree.jpg Ring-tailed Lemur 3478.jpg Aye-aye.jpg Humpback Anglerfish.jpg Jellyfish (Animals).jpg 90559773 bluejellyfishapearson.jpg Amazing-animals-activity-center-jellyfish.png Common-jellyfish.jpg Jellyfish, lion's mane.jpg Characters Stanley Griff.png|Stanley Griff Image.png|Joy Dennis the Goldfish.png|Dennis (Stanley) Harry (Stanley).png|Harry Elsie.png|Elsie Zed.jpg|Zed the Zebra Anger.png|Anger (Inside Out) Spongebob Squarepants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star Squidward Tenticles.png|Squidward Tenticles Mr. Krabs.png|Eugene H. Crabs Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks Princess Mindy.png|Mindy (SpongeBob) Plankton.png|Plankton Pearl_Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs Mrs. Puff.png|Mrs. Puff Larry (SpongeBob SquarePants).png|Larry the Lobster Dora Márquez.png|Dora Márquez Simba the Lion.png|Simba Nala.png|Nala Timon.png|Timon Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa Kion.png Fuli.png Beshte.png Ono-0.jpg Bunga the Honey Badger.png Homer Unlock.png Elmosad.gif Cookie Monster.gif Manny.png|Manny (Ice Age) Sid.png|Sidney (Ice Age) Diego.png|Diego (Ice Age) Scrat.png|Scrat Ellie (Fox).png|Ellie (Ice Age) Buck (Fox).png|Buck (Ice Age) Shira (Fox).png|Shira Boog.png|Boog Elliot.png|Elliot Giselle.jpg McSquizzy.png Buddy (Open Season).png Mr_Weenie_(Sony).png Georgina.png|Georgina the Giraffe Zoo Lane Nelson.png|Nelson the Elephant Molly.jpg|Molly the Hippopotamus Boris Bear.png|Boris the Bear Nick Wilde.png Judy Happy.png Chief Bogo.png Mayor Leodore Lionheart.png Officer McHorn.png Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill.jpg Mrs. Tusk.png Adam Lyon.png JAKE SPIDERMONKEY Render.png Ingrid Giraffe.png Lupe the Toucan.png Windsor Gorilla.png Slips the Python.png Dumbo.png|1941 Dumbo 2019 Dumbo.jpg|2019 Dumbo Blossom.png Bubbles-pic.png Buttercup PPG (2).png Robin.png Starfire_Teen_Titans_Go!.png Beast boy.png Raven_(TTG).png Cyborg.png Mac Foster.png Star Butterfly.PNG Alex (Dreamworks).png Marty the Plains Zebra.png Melman the Reticulated Giraffe.png Gloria 001.png Marvin (MTTDH).jpg Stripes the Tiger.jpg Diamonds the Elephant.png Elizabeth the Pig.jpg Eliza (The Wild Thornberrys).png Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys).png Donnie Thornberry.png Nemo the Little Clownfish.jpg|Nemo Marlin-FN.png|Marlin Dory from Pixar's Finding Nemo.png|Dory Finding_Dory_-_Charlie.png|Charlie (Finding Dory) Jenny (Finding Dory).png|Jenny (Finding Dory) Gill the Moorish Idol.png|Gill Finding Nemo bloat.jpg|Bloat Peach (Finding Nemo).png|Peach (Finding Nemo) Deb.png|Deb Bubbles (Finding Nemo).png|Bubbles Gurgle.png Finding Nemo Bruce.png Anchor_hammerhead.jpg Chum.png Mr Crush as Carmen.png Squirt.png Hank (Finding Dory).png Destiny.png Bailey.png Nigel the Pelican.jpg Draculaht1.png Mavis TV2.png Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania).png Dennis ht3.png Wayne ht3.png Humphrey.png Kate-1.png Sadness (Inside Out).gif DISGUST Render.png Mama Mirabelle.jpeg Max (MMHM).png Karla the Zebra.png Bo the Cheetah.jpg Snuffy in Sesame Street.jpg Tantor (as drawn by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount).png Tarzan-Wallpaper-walt-disneys-tarzan-6248938-1024-768.jpg Gumball Random Pic.png Darwin watterson season 3.png The Grinch (1966).jpg Cindy lou who grinch 2018.png 5adba52a6692baa3f8d5cb54e8ee3950--the-grinch-cartoon-cartoon-dog.jpg Poppy.png Branch.png Koda.gif Kenai.jpg Rutt and Tuke.jpg Frankie fosters home for imaginary friends.png The- arthur -universe-is-racist-towards-non-mammals-photo-u1.jpg D.W..PNG Buster Baxter in Arthur's Perfect Christmas.jpg Francine Frensky (TV Series).jpg Samson (The Wild).gif Bridget (The Wild).gif Larry (The Wild).png Benny (The Wild).gif Nigel (The Wild).gif Max the secret life of pets.png Duke the secret life of pets.png Gidget the secret life of pets.png Sweetpea the secret life of pets.png Mel the secret life of pets.png Chloe the secret life of pets.png Pops pets.png Norman the secret life of pets.png Ozone the secret life of pets.png Sweet pea pets.png Buddy the secret life of pets.png Buster moon sing.png Meena sing.png Johnny sing.png Ash sing.png Marco diaz by marco diaz-d9aex49.png Category:Lists Category:NatureRules1 Category:Stanley x Joy Category:Zoos Category:Aquariums Category:Character Galleries Category:Movie Theaters Category:Species Casts Category:Species List